


哈利波特和德拉科马尔福搞上了

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: ooc沙雕系列突然想到《傲慢与偏见》的开头句而写下的无脑产物勿喷





	哈利波特和德拉科马尔福搞上了

**Author's Note:**

> ooc沙雕系列
> 
> 突然想到《傲慢与偏见》的开头句而写下的无脑产物
> 
> 勿喷

有钱且帅气的单身汉总是想要娶一个太太，这似乎已经成为一条世界公理。

大不列颠的二十一世纪刚开了个头，火爆一时的披头士乐队已不再被新生年轻人们熟知，山羊皮乐队、绿洲乐队等摇滚乐逐渐站稳了跟脚。

这是麻瓜界。

那么魔法界呢？

严格来说，让无数女孩少妇赞不绝口大呼想嫁的风流巫师，只数两个人。

一个是正义伟大的救世主，威风凛凛的奥罗部总执行队长——哈利· 波特。他年纪轻轻一脸正气，澄澈的森绿色眼睛里透露着真诚与勇敢，墨黑色的乱卷发尽显英雄本色。

一个是风度翩翩的贵少爷，无可挑剔的圣芒戈首席治疗师——德拉科· 马尔福。他温文尔雅亦正亦邪，迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛里流淌着忧郁与深沉，铂金色的中长发诠释绅士风情。

名人的黑历史总是人们饭后茶余的兴致所在。

只要是经历过那段岁月的霍格沃茨学生，都会和你津津乐道地谈论救世主和铂金王子上学时不得不提的丑事：

比如说波特以前是如何如何冲动鲁莽不守规则，夜夜起床探险；

比如说马尔福以前是怎样怎样傲慢无礼不可一世，天天欺负同学。

你可以轻而易举猜到，前者是斯莱特林们的嘲讽，后者是格兰芬多们的反击。

而中立的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇通常会说他们以前是多么多么互看不顺眼见面就打架。

当然，这一切的一切都是传闻。

事实上，毕业后的波特和马尔福接触并不多，即使在公众场合碰上了也只是微笑着握握手，说上一两句寒暄的客套话。

至少，大家都是这么认为的。

直到，有一天。

预言家日报的头条曝出这样一张显然是偷拍角度的无声动图：魔法部某层楼的卫生间里，马尔福和波特单独碰上了。

马尔福首先开口。他大概说的是什么挑衅的话，因为他的眉梢上挑满脸不可一世的轻蔑。

万千少女大跌眼镜，说好的风度呢？说好的深沉呢？

波特斜了一眼马尔福，冷笑了一声。他大概是犀利地反击了回去，因为他嘴角扬起满脸鄙视不屑的嫌弃。

无数粉丝心碎一地，说好的正气呢？说好的真诚呢？

然后马尔福和波特你一句我一句地争吵起来，

然后波特很激动地瞪着马尔福，

然后马尔福一把揪起了波特的衣领，

然后波特被迫后半身靠在了洗手台上，

然后马尔福猛地往前一凑，

然后波特和马尔福激烈地吻在了一起，

然后就没有然后了。

…… 

说好的有钱帅气的单身汉想娶太太呢！怎么两个有钱帅气的单身汉自己内部消化了！

整个魔法界轰动了。

万千少女泪水洒满对角巷；

无数粉丝哭声响彻翻倒巷。

怎么办呢，虽然人生不如意十分之十，但生活还是要继续的。

她们灌了口黄油啤酒压压惊，决定接受这个操蛋的设定：

哈利· 波特和德拉科· 马尔福搞上了。

现在，只要是经历过那段岁月的霍格沃茨学生，都会向你娓娓道来那些疤头和白鼬年少时不得不说的故事：

比如马尔福曾经哆嗦哆嗦地演戏保全波特的性命，关心得那么那么多；

比如波特曾经死命死命地把马尔福从险境中拖出，担心得不得不得了。

你能够毫无困难猜到，前者是格兰芬多们的调笑，后者是斯莱特林们的揶揄，

而中立的赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳一般会讲他们曾经各种各种见缝插针找对方的茬相爱相杀。

当然，这全部的全部都是据说。

事实上，自从出了这条新闻，波特和马尔福独自一人时依旧保持着他们或英雄或绅士的完美形象，一见面就开始光明正大地互相嘲笑讽刺。而论其内容，则是：

“嘿，疤头，我早上刚醒来看见你难看至极的裸睡睡姿就知道你今天的头发会像破烂稻草一样乱。”

“嘿，白鼬，我昨天晚上和你接吻时看到你又变高的发际线就想象到你今天涂好发胶后的模样了。”

——END——


End file.
